


When I’m far too gone, can you show me love?

by wooyyiiee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of Angst, M/M, Woosan, but they are still there for each other, more ships added, woosan are bad with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyyiiee/pseuds/wooyyiiee
Summary: Jung Wooyoung and Choi San met one day in high school and ever since then, they were inseparable. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that they would end up living together in an apartment when they finished school. What neither of them expected was for their lives to turn upside down, when they both realized that maybe they weren’t so straight after all.In other words, Wooyoung and San are eachother’s gay awakenings and neither of them know how to work with that.(Title is a lyric from Gimme Love by Joji)
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts on Chapter Two.

Jung Wooyoung and Choi San met one day in high school and ever since then, they were inseparable. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that they would end up living together in an apartment when they finished school. What neither of them expected was for their lives to turn upside down, when they both realized that maybe they weren’t so straight after all.


	2. Slow Dancing in The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung’s prom night was not what he thought it would be, but he would not wish for it to be any different.

Jung Wooyoung was like paper. Water could soak up his body and drown him and fire could burn him until he was nothing but ash. Everyone who knew him saw him as a tough guy, but deep down behind all of the baggy clothing, he was easily torn. 

Once he began high school, Wooyoung had to put on a mask to not appear as fragile as he felt. He built up a protective barrier around his paper heart and forced himself to try out new things. Instead of distancing himself from others, he became one of the most popular students on campus. He joined the dance team and worked hard to become the lead dancer. 

The one time that Wooyoung had taken off his mask was the night of his first prom. He was only in his second year of highschool, but he was asked out by a really pretty girl, who was also on the dance team, and couldn’t decline. 

The dance was like any dance that was shown in movies; loud music, bodies standing too close to each other, and blinding lights that gave Wooyoung a headache. He loved it. Wooyoung danced his heart out in his cheap, rented tux.. until he didn’t. 

Soon the music took a 180, and the upbeat song changed to a much slower, quieter song. The lights dimmed and it seemed that time just slowed down. Wooyoung hated it. As if everyone had done it a million times, all of the dancers quickly adjusted to the change of music and found their partners. Wooyoung reluctantly made his way over to his partner, who offered him a shy smile. 

“You look really handsome,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Wooyoung’s neck. Her voice was as soft as flower petals. It would make Wooyoung feel so comfortable if they were anywhere else. She seemed to be a natural when it came to slow dancing.

_ No, I don’t.  _

“You’re very pretty..” Wooyoung murmured, letting his hands rest on her waist. He should be enjoying this right now. She was the perfect girl. She was smart, pretty, kind, and an amazing dancer. Wooyoung should be enjoying himself, but all that he could think of was how intimate slow dancing was. 

_ I don’t like this. _

_ Why don’t I like this? _

The girl blushed and she stepped close to Wooyoung, causing the younger boy to smell her perfume. It was a floral scent and reminded him of his mother. Should he really be thinking of his mother around a pretty girl? Maybe his heart was supposed to speed up and he was supposed to feel his stomach flip. Wasn’t that usually what happened to people in such close contact? Wooyoung didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he pushed it away, hiding his confused feelings with a smile. 

_ Just keep smiling. _

When the slow song ended, another one came rolling in. Wooyoung internally cringed and he hesitantly pulled away. He tried to smile to comfort the girl, but simply told her that he needed to leave. The girl didn’t smile back, but she nodded and walked off. 

Wooyoung didn’t waste anymore time and he headed to the main entrance of the banquet hall, trying not to bump into other couples. He received curious looks from the students standing by the doorway. He simply waved them off and left the venue. 

Outside, the slow song could still be heard, playing softly. It was a lot cooler than it was inside with all of the bodies around him. Wooyoung has finally been able to breathe. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me..” he muttered to himself, walking towards his truck near the end of the parking lot. The sun was barely setting and Wooyoung knew that if he went home early, his mother would be concerned. He would have to find something else to waste his time on. 

The black haired boy groaned and tugged at his tie to loosen it. What a waste of money that he spent on the suit. He was almost to his truck, whenever he heard someone whistling. He paused and looked around, wondering if he was being followed. He bit down on his lip when he saw no one and he decided to just continue walking to his truck.

“The fuck are you doing out here?” 

If Wooyoung was anywhere else, but there, he would have screamed. Thankfully, he only flinched and looked to his right to see a boy leaning against an ugly and beaten down, 2005 Honda Civic. The boy had hair just as dark as Wooyoung’s and his bangs barely covered his eyes. He seemed to be older than Wooyoung, but maybe it was just because of how intimidating he seemed with a cigarette in one hand and his other hand stuffed in his jacket pocket. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Wooyoung replied, trying to look cooler than he felt. The boy just stared at him for a few more intense seconds before breaking down into laughter. Wooyoung’s eyes widened, wondering if the guy was mentally insane or something. 

“You should see your face! You looked like you were gonna piss yourself!” The boy cackled and he nearly dropped his cigarette. Wooyoung just stared at him, his eyebrows furrowing. 

When the boy stopped laughing, he took a puff of his cigarette and sighed deeply. 

“You’re Jung Wooyoung, right? The captain of the dance team?” he questioned and Wooyoung cringed at the title. He didn’t necessarily like being considered the captain, but he was a leader. 

“That’s me... What are you, a lone wolf?” Wooyoung asked jokingly. The other boy rolled his eyes and shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes. 

_ His eyes. _

“If I’m a ‘lone wolf’, then what are you?” He shot back, earning silence from Wooyoung. The dancer frowned and he shrugged. 

“I don’t like slow dancing.” He muttered, shuffling his weight from one leg to the other. There was more silence between the two as they could hear the music still playing from the dance hall. 

“You?” Wooyoung asked, trying not to seem so awkward. The taller boy hummed and he gestured to the air around him. 

“I’m a lone wolf.” he answered simply, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and he stepped back to lean against the car that was parked beside the strange boy. “My name is San.”

In just twenty minutes of talking, Wooyoung had learned a decent amount of things about San. His full name was Choi San. He was a couple months older than Wooyoung. He liked to smoke and didn’t talk to many people. He had been in more wrecks than he could count, which was evident on his car. He also liked the color purple. 

Soon, the music had changed back to more upbeat songs, gaining the attention of both of the boys. San sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Looks like the slow songs are over..” he mumbled. Wooyoung nodded, but he stayed still. He quite liked the conversation with San. 

“Aren’t you gonna go back inside?” San questioned, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy. Wooyoung hummed quietly and shook his head. He didn’t want to. 

“Nah.. I already told my friends that I was leaving..” he responded. That was true, but he also liked talking to San. Of course, he wasn’t going to say that out loud. “What are you gonna do?” he asked curiously. 

San pulled out his car keys and twirled them around his finger, jingling them. “Drive wherever I want.” he answered, pausing for a moment to think. “You want in?” he then asked, causing Wooyoung’s eyebrows to raise. 

“You want  _ me  _ to go with you?” he asked, tilting his head. He wasn’t opposed to the idea. Riding off with a guy he just met on his prom night. 

San smirked and he shrugged. 

“Why not?”

_ Why not? _

  
  


  
  



End file.
